Secrets
by the.lovely.wilting.rose
Summary: Ron finds an old journal by a Lavi Bookman, telling of his everyday life at the Black Order. But after a mishap, the Golden Trio, and Malfoy, get sent back in time to the same time period as Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee and get to experience the Holy War head on. And the question every one is asking, what happened to the pie? Read to find out! Possible Noah ! Allen
1. Chapter 1

**This journal is to record the biased version of the religious conflict between the Black Order and Clan of Noah. It is to record the way I, Lavi Bookman, see the war as an Exorcist rather than a Bookman. I will have to hide this journal from my adopted grandfather and hope he will not find it. To those who are reading this, beware, for the details of this war are far from pleasant**.

Ron raised a curious eyebrow and looked to the front cover of the journal he had found moments ago it the attic that his mother had forced him to clean while she prepared dinner. The cover was made of black leather an was covered in an intricate collection of cracked lines from old age, the youngest of the male Weasley's could just barely make out a black symbol stitched on the cover, extremely faded from what Ron thought many years.

"Hey," Ron's best friend said walking over and wiping the settling dust from his round glasses, "Whatcha find Ron?"

"Some old journal." he said flipping it over and looking to the back. At the bottom right corner was the initials L. B. in elegant calligraphy "It looks really old, and it belongs to some guy named Lavi Bookman."

"Was he a muggle?" Harry asked holding out his hand to see the book.

"Not likely," he said reluctantly handing the ancient book over. He felt an urge to grab it back "My family is all wizard blood, remember?"

"Oh yea…" Harry said scanning the first page thoughtfully. "What's this war he talks about?" he asked. "It's certainly not one I've heard about. I've never heard of such a long and bloody war over a subject as trivial as religion."

"Neither have I," Ron shrugged.

"Are you two nitwits slacking on me?" a very disheveled looking Hermione said peeping up through the trapdoor and into to the musty space.

"No," Ron said frowning. "I just found an old journal."

"Hey, is there such thing as religious war?" Harry asked interrupting the Muggle born witch was about to shoot at the two wizards.

Hermione snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course. There was The Thirty Years' War, French Wars of Religion, the Crusades, and lets not forget the L-mmpth."

Ron had cut her off with a hand over her mouth, "Thank you for that Hermione," he said dryly. "How about a war that Involved large highly advanced weaponry made from human souls?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and moved Ron's hand from her mouth, "I've never heard of anything like that before, and besides, this journal is old there's no way this sort of technology would have existed," she said wiping the dust marks that were left on her cheeks and lips.

"Great, so this guy was a raving lunatic," Ron snorted taking the journal from Harry and sitting back down flipping through the pages half heartedly.

"Not really let me see," Hermione said holding out her hand. For the second time Ron reluctantly set the aged book in a close friend's hands. Hermione flipped through it thoughtfully reading the passages, "Well, he's got a great vocabulary for a lunatic," she said shutting the book and handing it back to Ron. "Maybe we should ask your mum about this Lavi Bookman character."

Right on cue, as if she was called, Mrs. Weasley poked her head in through the attic door, "Oh my, the three of you are filthy. Come downstairs to clean up and take a quick break." she said tsking at the Golden Trio.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione chimed walking for the thin trapdoor exit. Ron retied the leather strings that were attached to the book and carefully placed it in a nearby clothe with that tucked under his arm he followed his friends down the rickety latter.

"What do you have there, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking to the book in his hands and handing him a dampened rag.

Ron took it gratefully, "A journal, mum, have you ever heard of some bloke called 'Bookman?'" he asked wiping his face.

"I can't say it rings a bell," she said handing Harry and Hermione damp rags as well. She saw her son's face fall and gave a soft smile, "Maybe you should ask your father, he's in the garage, hopefully, removing that blasted car's ability to fly."

"Okay, thanks anyway, mum," Ron said setting the cloth on the table and unwrapping the book, walking past the wilting garden towards the direction of the garage with his friends following hastily behind. "Dad!" he shouted weaving around the racks of muggle's junk, jumping when a brightly colored toy made a few screeches and burst into song. " Are you in here?"

"Yes, Molly! I'm keeping my word, I swear!" Ron's father said from the other side of a rack stuffed with outlet plugs from lamps and other household appliances.

"It's me dad!" Ron said moving around the rack to see his father quickly slam the hood of the blue car down. "I want to ask you something."

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley raising and eyebrow and wiping the grease from his hands with an equally greasy cloth. "Well then ask away my boy, ask away."

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Lavi Bookman?" he asked.

"It does sound familiar," the red haired man said thoughtfully rubbing the stubble on his chin which resulted on a black streak marking his jaw line and cheeks.

"Could you build on that at all?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Tell you what," Mr. Weasley said striding past his son who looked after him questioningly. "I'll pull out my old family tree diagram majigand see if we can find any names.

"Cool!" Ron said padding excitedly after him.

_June 6_

_Today was Yu's birthday! It was hilarious! Moyashi and I snuck into his bedroom while he was training and we decorated it with balloons and streamers! There we waited for Lenalee to lead him back to his room with the idea that she heard something there. When he burst in I swear Moy- Allen was going to chop Yu's head off but he still shouted 'Happy Birthday!' along with me. Of course Yu threatened us with Mugen and chased us around the Order but it was totally worth it!_

_Also today I was given a mission to the nearby town with Yu. (Which I can tell you now, won't blow over well.) I'm planning on dragging Allen along since he has that eye and it's a pretty largely populated town. I just hope I can drag him from his mountain of food maybe I can bribe him with dango... also Allen seems to be acting suspicious, I'll have to look into it._

After two or so hours of searching through his magically enlarged closet, which held mostly an odd assortment of muggle clothing for both men and women, even they all belonged to

an Arthur Weasley , Mr. Weasley finally pulled out a dusty scroll, presenting it proudly to the three extremely bored teenagers sprawled out on the floor. "Found it!" he said rolling it out on the bed.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked examining the bottom of the scroll.

Mr. Weasley dropped a book next to the rolled out paper, keeping it from curling back up again, "It's not updated and has been that way for awhile. The last person on here are my grandparents."

"That's great," Ron said looking up to the middle of the scroll, "Where's the Bookman fellow?"

"Lets see, if I remember correctly I read his name in the footnotes." Mr. Weasley said flipping the diagram over. It had six or seven footnotes on the back and Hermione immediately spotted it.

"There!" she said smacking her finger down on the paper with a hard smack where the name was listed. "Here, it reads, 'This boy disappeared one day with a note saying that he had given up his given name and gone off to become an apprentice of Bookman. Later a strange man with gold eyes came and dropped of his journal saying that it being in the family's possession was his idea and to be grateful that we had something to remember him by. (see him f5 on front side.)"

"Then lets flip it over!" Ron said turning the poster over excitedly nearly ripping the fragile document in in his hurry.

After a couple of minutes Harry was the one who found the name on the massive diagram. "There! The name is scribbled out but it says Bookman underneath it." he said proudly pointing to the scrawled out name.

"I see that his great-grandmother was non magical but still related to us." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully examining above the name. "Yet both of her parents were magical. He would be you're great-sixteen times-aunt's great-grandson."

"A Squib as most wizards would put it," Ron said.

"Well this is interesting." Hermione said. "Ron let me see that journal again," she said. He handed it over to her and looked to the diagram again. "Ah! Here it is! On the bottom right corner of the inside cover says property of Lavi Bookman!" she said.

"What kind of name is Lavi?" Ron snorted.

"A wack jobs, thats for sure" Harry answered.

Ron shrugged and snatched the journal back.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs, sounding quite inpatient.

The teen wizards raced down the creaking stairs in pursuit of a hot meal, all thoughts of Lavi Bookman and a mysterious journal pushed to the back of their minds, that is, all except the only a single curious redhead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Thanks guys for reading, I just want you to remember that I adopted this story and all of the credits go the original author of this fanfic. :)

Disclaimer: D-Gray Man and Harry Potter do not belong to chicky-chan (I've come to a decision that That Punk Rock Chick is waaay to hard to say all the time) also unless the original authors die in a freak accident then I'm the 1827539766288277299662853948 4th* person to inherent the rights but hey I'm close.:)

* not true I'm waaay farther away, like last.

Also I plan on adding some pairings, any suggestions? No Lenalee because I already have a plan for her, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS

(did i spell that right?): I WILL BE GOING ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, MY SCHEDULE HAS BEEN WAAAY TO BUSY (I'm currently in math classes 3 years above my gradelevel) THANKS:)

j


End file.
